Tickle Fairies
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben escapes to the Tickle Forest to escape Jocu and his brothers. But runs into creatures more fearsome than tickle monsters...tickle fairies!


**guestsurprise and I have done another tickle story introducing some new characters! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben yelled, now running through the tickle castle, trying to get away from the seven brothers chasing after him!

"Come back Ben!" Jocu laughed, in the lead.

"We just wanna play!" Vivo chortled.

"No! You guys wanna tickle me to tears!" Ben yelled back.

"Well…that too…" Jest added, now trying to gain on him from the left.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now ducking and trying to get away from the large prince that almost grabbed him from the ceiling.

"Don't be afraid Ben! We just wanna have some fun!" Amio smiled, now trying to grab him by the ankles.

"You guys never give up do you?!" Ben laughed, barely getting away from them.

"Oh course not kiddo!" Jocu laughed, now tackling him and the two went rolling around down the hallway and down the hall. Jocu blew some raspberries in his stomach and Ben howled in laughter.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Ben pleaded, now pushing on his head.

"Calm down there kiddo; enjoy the tickles." Jocu smirked, now blowing another on his stomach.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben howled, now twisting free and running into the tickle garden.

"After him!" Jocu laughed, now chasing after the boy again.

Meanwhile in the Tickle Garden…

Ben panted and sweated, trying to avoid the tickle plants and flowers after him!

"GAH! NO!" Ben squeaked, now trying to get away from a tickle flower that was wrapping around his ankle. It began wiggling around his lower ankle and up near his calf. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHLP!"

The flowers continued to playfully tickle against him, but he was able to gently wiggle free from them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW STOP!" Ben laughed, now trying to get away from the larger flowers now trying to wrap around his legs. The furry petals were wiggling playfully against his legs and down the sides of his socks to reach his feet. Ben cackled and laughed, now able to get away from the flowers, but now the tickle trees were after him too!

"What is up with all of this?!" Ben said, now dodging another one of the feather like vines.

He knew the plants wanted to get to him, but he wasn't in the mood for anymore tickling!

Little did he know, his day was about to get even more intense!

He was running past a feather tree when a vine reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" He said, now squirming. His squirms and calls attracted the attention of three little fairies that were nearby!

"Look girls!" A fairy with long wavy brown hair and wore a peach colored dress smiled. "Why! I think that's a human!"

"No way! No humans live around here!" A fairy with short blonde hair and wore a blue dress said in excitement.

"But there he is!" The last fairy in a purple dress and red hair said, now leaning more out of the tree to get a look at Ben.

"I wonder how he got here?" The brunette smiled, now leaning out and looking at him too.

Ben pulled his arm free of the feather tree and tried once more to get away when more vines grabbed him and stretched him out and laid him out in a spread eagle position.

"Our tickle tree has him!" The blonde squealed in happiness.

"Why don't we go and meet him?" The red-haired fairy added.

"Yes! Let's go and meet him and perhaps give him a welcoming tickle!" The brunette giggled.

Within seconds, all of the fairies flew down near Ben's face to get a look at him. Ben was so busy trying to get free that he didn't notice them at first. That is, until one of them gently flew up to his face and nuzzled his cheek.

"Hello there human!" they all greeted.

"H-Huh?" Ben said, now turning and looking at the small fairies floating in front of him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he yelled in shock! "GAAAH?! F-Fairies?!

"Yep! We're Tickle fairies!" The one in the peach dress chirped. "I'm Honey!"

The bubbly blonde fairy giggled. "I'm Giggles!"

"And I'm Twinkle!" The red-haired fairy in the sparkly purple dress said.

Ben stared in astonishment. Real live fairies! Ben noticed that their thin wings were shaped like feathers.

"Who are you?" asked Honey.

"Uh, Ben Tennyson?" Ben answered, unsure.

"So, Ben..." Honey raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Are you ticklish?"

Ben's heart drummed hard. "NO! No! I'm not ticklish! Absolutely NOT ticklish!" He struggled in the vines. "So, you can let me go now!"

But the fairies didn't buy it. They smiled and each other and flew towards Ben's belly.

"Oh, well." Honey said. "If your not ticklish..." She and her friends pulled up Ben's shirt. "I guess you don't mind if we play with your for a bit."

Ben gasped when the fairies sat on his bare stomach. His skin quivered.

"Oooooh! His belly is so soft!" Twinkle ran her hand down the smooth skin. "We could have a picnic here!"

Giggles bounced on Ben's stomach like a trampoline. "Boingy, boingy, boingy!"

Soon all the fairies were bouncing up and down on Ben's stomach. They even jumped in and out his belly button.

Ben cringed, staring to get ticklish. "Stop that!"

"Oh, someone's got the grumpies." Giggles pouted.

"I think his tummy needs a little love." Honey said.

The fairies stopped jumping, Giggles started stroking Ben's stomach. Twinkle and Honey caressed and stroked Ben's stomach.

Their little hands were tickling Ben badly. "Heeheeheeheehahahahahahaha! Cut it out!"

"Awwww, but we're helping you." Honey cooed She kissed Ben's stomach. The fairies started playfully kissing and tickling Ben's defenseless stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed out loud.

The fairies let out squeals of glee. Now they began mercilessly tickling Ben's stomach.

"There's the giggles!" Giggles said. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Belly, belly, belly!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Honey teased. "Someone's belly ticklish!"

"Tickle, tickle!" Twinkle taunted. "Ooooh, doesn't that tickle?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben's sanity could not take this. First tickle monsters, now tickle fairies?!

"I LOVE this human!" Giggles said. "Let's tickle him some more!"

Honey tapped her chin. "But let's get rid of this shirt first." She pointed her finger a d fairy dust shot out of her fingertip. The dust swirled around Ben's torso and his shirt disappeared!

"MY SHIRT!" Ben cried out. "I won't let you tickle me!" He struggled with all his might to break the vines holding him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Honey tickled Ben's stomach with her wings. It took the fight out of Ben and he was reduced back to laughing.

Giggles went up to Ben's face, his laughter made her smile spread across her face.

Honey paused the tickling. Ben took some deep breaths before he noticed Giggles smiling at him.

"You know, up close you're pretty cute." said Giggles. "Especially when you laugh!"

Ben blushed, but huffed and turned away. "Go away."

Twinkle snapped her fingers and a feather vine wrapped around Ben's forehead and made him face forward. "Do your stuff, sister."

Giggles went up to Ben's nose. "I've always wanted to tickle a human here!" She rubbed his nose with her wings.

"Huh?! A-A-A-ACHOO!" Ben sneezed. Giggles kept tickling and Ben kept sneezing. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! A-ACHOO!" Ben tried to stifle the tickly sensation, but the sneezes kept coming. "STOP IT! AAACHOOOOO!"

"Tell you what, if you don't sneeze this time, we'll let you go!" But Giggles tickled Ben's nose in a different way. She reached into his nostril and started playing with his nose hairs.

"AH! EEE! OOH!" Ben tried to turn, but couldn't. Giggles playing with his nose hairs was even worse than her wings!

"These nose hairs are so fun to play with!" Giggles giggled. "And they really tickle!"

Honey saw Ben's twisting face. He was ready to sneeze. Just to be sure, she tickled the other nostril as well.

That's all it took.

"AAAACHOOOOOOO!" Ben sneezed his biggest sneeze. He sobbed in defeat.

"Well, looks like we get to keep you!" Honey said.

"And tickle you!" Twinkle wiggled her fingers. "Our little tickle toy!"

Honey gave a cunning smile. "Y'know...we haven't tickled him here!" She flew to Ben's left armpit.

"Oooh! Those armpits look tickly!" Giggles flew to the other armpit.

Ben feared the worst in his mind. If these fairies tickled his worst spot, it would spell his ticklish doom!

"Hmm..." Honey ran her hand all the way down Ben's armpit.

Ben guffawed, he couldn't help it.

"Judging from that laugh," Giggles said. "I'd say that's his worst spot!"

"Then let's tickle it already!" Twinkle said. She blew her fairy dust onto Ben's underarms and his stomach. "This stuff will make you extra ticklish!" She flew to Ben's stomach and wiggled her little fingers against it.

Honey and Giggles fluttered their wings against Ben's armpits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAT TIHIHIHICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben laughed like crazy, he was in tears. The fairy dust and the combined tickling on his weak spots were too strong for him to resist. He laughed and laughed, the fairies enjoying their tickle fest.

Suddenly, Jocu, Vivo, Jest, and Amio emerged from the forest. "Sounds like someone's having fun in here!"

The fairies stopped then looked at the monsters and screamed. "AAAAAAH! The Tickle monsters!" They freed Ben and hid behind him.

"BEN! SAVE US!" Honey screamed in terror.

"Don't let them eat us, Ben!" Giggles squealed.

"Yeah! I'm too young to be monster food!" Twinkle said.

Ben was utterly confused. These wacky fairies were scared of the Tickle monsters?!

Jocu knelt down and bit Ben gently, using his venom to restore his strength.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HE'S EATING BEN!" Giggles screamed.

Jocu stopped nipping Ben and talked to the fairies. "Don't be afraid of us, ladies. We mean you no harm."

"Yeah, Jocu was healing me. He wasn't trying to eat me." Ben said.

"Wow! Real Tickle fairies!" Jest said, his eyes wide in amazement. "We've haven't had Tickle fairies in our world for ages!"

"They're so small!" Amio said, crouching down.

"And they're so beautiful!" Vivo said.

The fairies blushed from that comment. "You...think we're beautiful?" asked Honey.

"Very beautiful!" Vivo answered.

"Lovely!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Pretty!"

Hearing their compliments, the fairies' faces glowed red with blush.

Ben smiled and scooped up the little fairies in his hand. "You don't have to be afraid of them. The Tickle monsters are my friends, my very good friends. They always cheer me up, in the most unorthodox way, but they always cheer me up. You girls cheered me up too."

"That's for sure! I've never heard Ben laugh so much ticklish laughter by someone besides us." Jocu said. "You gals are welcome to our castle anytime!"

"Really?!" the three fairies said together.

"Sure! How'd you like to come inside for dinner?" asked Jocu.

"I LOVE dinner!" Giggles said, rubbing her tummy.

"Sounds good to me!" Ben said, standing up with his new fairy friends. "I'm starved!"

Everyone returned to the castle. Ben and the fairies stared at the plates of delicious looking food.

"Dig in, everyone!"

Ben was the first to devour his helping. It was strange, all the food he ate made his tummy tingly and gave him the urge to giggle. Even the food in the Tickle World was magic.

"So, you gals can have a room in the castle if you want." Jocu said.

"Thanks, but we already have a home in the forest." Honey said.

"But we'd be happy to visit!" Giggles said. "This castle is full of ticklish wonders! I can sense it everywhere!" She flew up to Ben and nuzzle s his cheek. "And I'll get to spent more time with you, Ben!"

Ben chuckled as the fairy tickled him. "Great, just great."

All his friends laughed. Things were going to get more lively than ever at Tickle Castle.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: So, what do you think, guestsurprise? I made things a littleness different than planned, but I hope you liked it! Especially our new OCs Honey, Giggles, and Twinkle!**


End file.
